


lapsio. [ drabble ]

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">it's consuming you.</span>
</p><p>  <span class="small">and one day, it'll take all of you.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	lapsio. [ drabble ]

“You’re killing yourself.”

He knows. 

And he can’t stop. 

It’s the thrill-- the adrenaline. It’s the high he’ll never get enough of, even if it’s tearing him apart.

A deep inhale. A shaky exhale. A pleading tone.

“Please stop, Nic.”

 **.     .     .**

A vacant stare lingers on the bottle. The thought of you never escapes his mind.

_Don’t._

But he _needs_ to. 

Even if he remembers the apprehension on your features-- the spilled tears on your cheeks.

A glance in the mirror and a guilty feeling.

Unspoken apologies and shortened time-- too many pills swallowed.

Euphoria rushes through veins.

He overdoses again.


End file.
